star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Jedi
Dark Jedi, also known as Fallen Jedi, was a term that was applied to Force-sensitive people who chose to deny the Light Side of the Force and would learn the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. Dark Jedi were simply dark-side users that had no alliance with certain dark side organizations, and did not follow the teachings of the Sith or Nightsisters. Originally, the term "Dark Jedi" also referred to a Jedi who had fallen to the dark side, it could also refer to uninitiated Force-sensitives who received no training but began their careers under another Dark Jedi. In some cases, Dark Jedi also included "artificial" Force-sensitives who served the dark side, such as the Reborn and the Shadowtroopers. The first Dark Jedi was believed to be Xendor, who was the first member of the Jedi Order to fall. Other forerunners included Ajunta Pall and others who, after the Hundred-Year Darkness, were exiled from Galactic Republic space and became the ancient progenitors of the Sith Lords. Ultimately, the title became something of a blanket term for darksiders who could not be classified as belonging to any specific dark side organization. Dark Jedi also became a term of note during the First and Second Sith War, where fallen Jedi served under the banners of Exar Kun and the duo of Darth Revan and Darth Malak respectively. Thousands of years later, Sith Lords such as Darth Sidious would resurrect the term, with agents serving under him bearing the title. Those whom the Miraluka Jerec controlled came to be known as the Seven Dark Jedi. Redemption While Jedi were capable of falling to the dark side, it was told that many Dark Jedi, including those who became Sith, were brought back to the light side. Known Dark Jedi *Alora *Ambaln *Gwellib Ap-Llewff *Argor *Boc Aseca *Atris *Tavion Axmis *Azrakel *Daye Azur-Jamin *Beldorion *Depa Billaba *Blaise *Picaroon C. Boodle *Brakiss *Jaalib Brandl *Maris Brood *Sora Bulq *Jorus C'baoth *Joruus C'baoth *Alysun Celz *Bruck Chun *Charal *Cronal *Sa Cuis *Artel Darc *Ameesa Darys *Nial Declann *Garvin Delquist *Desann *Diax *Vydel Dir'Nul *Disch'l *Ako Domi *Dray *Drayneen *Jeng Droga *Durrei *Baddon Fass *Fa'Zoll *Fifth Brother *Lexia Ginorra *Vill Goir *Gorc *Gornash *Kvag Gthull *Kosa-Yin Hadu *Halmere *Brigta Hejaran *Hethrir *Hydra *Imber *Alina Impeveri *Irek Ismaren *Roganda Ismaren *Shela Jalahafi *Teles Jalahafi *Jedgar *Kibh Jeen *Mara Jade *Jerec *Juhani *Kaa *Kadann *Karoc *Nomen Karr *Kyle Katarn *Zasm Katth *Danaan Kerr *Kharys *Vess Kogo *Xarot Korlin *Dasariah Kothos *Vil Kothos *Pong Krell *Kueller *Lii *Lycan *Arden Lyn *Malorum *Galen Marek *Maw *Mellichae *Sly Moore *Krdys Mordi *Nefta *Xecr Nist *Etoov Noojojea *Barriss Offee *Olof *Kazdan Paratus *Lanu Pasiq *Rosh Penin *Sedriss QL *Sarcev Quest *Alema Rar *Loam Redge *Rorvek *Rydna *Thaum Rystra *Saato *San'sii *Sariss *Shabell *Aayla Secura *Seventh Sister *Kadrian Sey *Aralina Silk *Sheyvan *Aurra Sing *Tol Skorr *Luuke Skywalker *Mox Slosin *Kam Solusar *Maarek Stele *Sev'rance Tann *Tao *Tedryn-Sha *Ter-Idi *Thek *Savuud Thimram *T'iaz *Laddinare Torbin *Travgen *Antinnis Tremayne *Trenox *Vost Tyne *Nikkos Tyris *Urootar *Ter-Doac Vaine *Vansk *Varr *Kar Vastor *Halagad Ventor *Asajj Ventress *Vialco *Vinoc *Volytar *Quinlan Vos *Komari Vosa *Vrke *Xanatos *Xendor *Ja'ce Yiaso *Yun *Zekk Fallen Jedi becoming Sith *Yuthura Ban *Darth Bandon *Darth Caedus *Darth Desolous *Remulus Dreypa *Flint *Githany *Set Harth *Skere Kaan *Volfe Karkko *Darth Karrid *Darth Krayt *Exar Kun *LaTor *Lumiya *Darth Malak *Saalo Morn *Karness Muur *Freedon Nadd *Ajunta Pall *Lomi Plo *Ulic Qel-Droma *Darth Revan *Saes Rrogon *Darth Ruin *Bastila Shan *Sorzus Syn *Parkanas Tark *Darth Tyranus *Darth Vader *Tahiri Veila *Vergere *Darth Voren *Welk *Jaesa Willsaam *Oss Wilum *X1 *XoXaan *Ashara Zavros *Kalatosh Zavros Appearances *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''The Kaluthin Are Always Greener'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' * * * * *''Dark Heart'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Choices of One'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''The Stele Chronicles'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Riptide'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' Sources *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * * * * * *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Category:Dark Side Organizations